


Sleepless in New York

by Filtered_Coffee_and_Sunlight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sleepless in Seattle AU, romantic!Flash, widower!Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filtered_Coffee_and_Sunlight/pseuds/Filtered_Coffee_and_Sunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepless in Seattle AU<br/>Wherein Peter loses his wife and believes he'll never love again.</p><p>Flash remains consistently and hopelessly romantic throughout.</p><p>Somewhere along the way Peter's son Benji calls up a late-night radio-talkshow and Peter humours him. Flash goes against his better judgement and falls in love with a voice on the radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless in New York

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue really, the story will pick up in the first chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to finish writing that in a few days *fingers crossed*
> 
> Whilst you don't have to have watched the film to get the plot, it certainly wouldn't hurt (plus it's such a lovely film in its own right) but you probably should google the film and skim through the plot if you want a general idea :)
> 
> I should warn you that as per the storyline of 'Sleepless in Seattle" Sam's (Tom Hanks) wife dies and thus poor Peter loses Gwen, this is all 'off-camera' though. I didn't tag 'Major Character death' so I thought I should warn potential readers, it also means the prologue is a little sad.
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!

If you were to ask Peter he would compare it to having a freight train drive _through_ his chest. The gaping hole left in his chest aches with a blinding intensity. Sometimes it catches him off-guard, he’ll just be drying a mug with a dish-towel or bent down on a knee to tie Benji’s shoelaces and it’ll hit him all over again and the pain, with vice like grip and brutally cold, paralyses Peter for the moment. And just like that Peter can’t breathe for a moment and tears burn his eyes. For a moment he’s not Benji’s father, an accomplished photographer and functioning adult; he’s a man who lost the love of his life and has to endure the burning, tortuous _unfairness_ of having to **_exist_ ** without her.

But then he’s forced to snap out of it. He’s not one or the other, that’s the funny part (not _funny_ in the “haha” kind of way but more like the “kill-me-now-on-the-spot-and-please-for-the-love-of-god-make-it-quick” kind of way), he’s forced to be _both._ What a cruel fucking joke because Benji will blink and tug on his ear or a loose strand of hair and ask him if he’s okay. Peter doesn’t have the heart to tell him he doesn’t think he’ll ever be okay again.  

So Peter _hurts_ and he wakes up in the morning, breathes in and out, kisses Benji on the cheek, goes to bed at night and doesn’t ever stop ** _hurting._**

 

-

 

“Thompson, your problem is that you’re too romantic,” Kenny says mouth full of food as he points a fry accusingly at Flash.

“I am not,” Flash rolls his eyes and takes a swig of his water.

“Yes you are,” the fry comes perilously close to Flash’s face this time. Flash wrinkles his nose. “You have worryingly high standards,” with that the fry is stuffed into Kenny’s mouth.

“Well then I’ll just have to wait for someone to meet those standards, and that person will be the one,” Flash shrugs matter-of-factly.

“See, that- that right there!” Kenny exclaims jabbing a finger triumphantly and spraying bits of food at Flash, “that was textbook obsessive-romantic and you need to adjust that frame-of-mind if you don’t want to die alone in some depressing house in the woods.”

“I like it fine here in New York, Kenny.”

“Then you can die alone here! See that was the moral of the story; lower your standard or you’re gonna die alone!”

“You don’t know that for sure.”

“No Flash, I do know that for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you but I LOVE 'Sleepless in Seattle,' I couldn't resist writing a spideyflash au and I hope you like it! Unbeta'ed so all grammatical and spelling mistakes (there are sure to be many) are mine.  
> Comments and Kudos = love :)


End file.
